Not So Innocent Penelope
by Antwanaizja
Summary: One day I got to thinking "what if Penelope is not as innocent as everyone thinks? What if Penelope needed a second job to pay Esther bills? What is that job? What is she doing? Will the team find out? Eventual GARVEZ :) Sorry for any typos.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when Penelope had to get a second job. She had to get a second Job because Esther needed new parts. She tried to find a job that wouldn't mess with her fbi job. That is not an easy thing to do but she finally found one and now she just has to do well with the interview.

CMCMCMCMCM

March 24th - at a bar, at 7 in the morning on a Sunday

"Hi, I'm casey are you Penelope" Casey asked

"Yeah" Penelope said

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me" Casey said

"No problem" Penelope said

"Anyway, let's get down to business, do you know how to bartend" Casey asked

"I do, I learned when I was in college" Penelope said

"Good, how do you feel about loud music" Casey asked

" I'm fine with it, notgoing to be a problem" Penelope said

"Okay, good, how do you feel about nudity" Casey asked nervously, because that is what makes people quit the most. That was when Penelope took a look at her surroundings. She noticed a pole on a stage and seats in front of the pole and stage.

"I'm just going to be bartending right" Penelope asked nervously, hoping that was all she would have to be doing.

"Of course" Casey said

"Then I'm going to be completely fine with it" Penelope said relieved

"That is great to hear, you're hired, when can you start" Casey asked

"I am able to start tomorrow night" Penelope said

"Great, do you have any questions for me about anything" Casey asked

"Can I have a slightly flexible schedule, my day job sometimes interrupts things I'm doing" Penelope asked

"I'll see what I can do for you about that" Casey said

"Great,mill see you tomorrow night" Penelope said. They stood, and hugged before Penelope got in a cab and went home. When she got home she sat down on her purple sofa and thought. She thought about what to wear, and about all the drinks she knows how to make. But mostly she thought a bought working as a bartender In a strip club.

"good_ thing no one knows" _she thought

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Penelope wakes up and takes a shower. Once she has finished showering she gets dressed in a bright princess pink,one shoulder mini dress with a pink headband, and a pair of white fishnet stockings with pink glitter heels, white bangles, a chunky white necklace and big white hoop earings. She grabs and eats an apple while packing her lunch while waiting for her cab to arrive. Once her cab arrives she puts her packed lunch in her bag and leaves, locks her door and goes to get in the cab to head to work.

CMCMCMCMCM

That night at "THE LOTUS" at 8

Penelope was behind the bar dressed in blue jeans with little white stars on the back pockets, a pink tank top, and her makeup is a lot more simple, she has her hair pulled back into a ponytail, and her shoes are dark blue flats and the only jewelry she has on is a necklace with a gold chain with a chocolate cupcake with purple frosting at the end

"Penelope" Casey called over the loud music

"Yeah" Penelope asked

"Can you do tables please" Casey asked

"Yeah' Penelope said before she went over to whrre the tables are. She sees a bunch of men who seem to be enjoying the "show". She walks over to one of them and asks

"Can I get you anything"

The guy looks at her and smiles, a dirty, drunken smile and says

"Yeah your phone number"

"I meant anything to drink, I'm not on the menu" she says

"That's too bad, I'll just have another beer" the drunk guy says. She walks over to three other guys and gets their orders. She walks back over to the bar and gets all of their beers. She walks back over to the drunk guys and hands them their beers. Her getting hit on by drunk guys goes on for the rest of her shift. When she finishes her shift, she calls a cab, and goes home. Once she gets home she slips out of her clothes leaving her dressed in just her bra and panties, and gets into bed

_this won't be so bad _she thought as shestarted to drift off to sleep

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

And it wasn't that bad for a couple of months.

CMCMCMCMCM

it was now August and Penelope was close to meeting Esther goal.

"I quit " jame said as she walked out, jamie was one of the "show girls"

"No, Ja,ie, please" Frank called

"What was that all about" Penelope asked

" Jamie found a man that is wanting to take care of her" Frank said

"Don't get me wrong I am happy for her, but now I am down a girl" Frank said

"I'm sorry to hear that, I wish there was something I could do" Penelope said, the Frank got an idea

"Penny dear" Frank said

"What" she asks

"Can you do it" he asks

"What, me, no way" she says

"Please penny" he pleads

"No I can't" she says

"You would make more money" he says " I know that is why you have been working so hard, for your car right" he says

"Well yeah but-" she says

"Please, I mean, you do need the money" he begs

**she thought it over**

_I do need the money, but I would be stripping, more money, less clothes_

**but it all comes down to one thing ESTHER**

_I have to, for Esther_

"Fine, I'll do it" she says

"Great, but you need a stage name" he says, she thinks for a moment the she snaps her fingers

"I've got it " RED DELICIOUS"" she says

"Good, i like it, I'm glad you died your hair Red now" he says

"Me too" she says

"Do I start tonight" she asks

"Yeah, so you better start getting ready" he says then walks to his office in the back next to the bar

She goes backstage and begins to get ready for the night.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

It is now September and Penelope has met Esther's goal, she actually met it three weeks ago but decided to keep working there. She decided to keep working there because of the money, and because it gives her some self confidence, the type she hadn't felt in a while.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Penelope is in the backroom getting ready and changed, to go on. She pulls out a dark red bra she bought special for the job along a matching dark red thong. She puts those on and from her bag she pulls out a see through fire engine red baby doll with spaghetti straps and a bow that Ties it all together. Once she puts that, she begins to put on her heels , once she is dressed she begins to stretch, Penelope is one of the more flexible girls and she uses that to her advantage on stage. She stops stretching and looks up when she hears herself being announced. She goes out there and realizes one thing, that one thing is that there are more people than normal, she gets over that real quickly and begins her routine when "Cherry Pie" by Warrant starts playing. She starts by flipping her hair over shoulders as she walks to the pole, she grabs on to the pole with her left hand and rubs up and, quickly she swings around is on the pole with her legs out. That gets applause from the audience. She is swinging when she goes upside and her hair falls all over a hot way she smiles a hot smile that gets a reaction and rainfall of cash, she decides to go a little bit farther. She flips herself right side up and gets of the pole. She untied the bow around her neck and slowly let's the baby doll fall to her feet and the floor. That gets whistles from the audience. She goes back to the pole and swings into the splits mid air, that's when everyone stands up and throws tons of money at her and gives her a bunch of appreciative whistles. She reaches the audience participant part of the routine, she gets down from the pole and the stage and walks over to one of the groups, she goes up to the guy with a party hat that says "getting married" and says "congratulations, is this your bachelor party"

"Yeah, do I get a special dance" he asks

"No, sorry" she says with a wink and walks away to the next couple of guys in the group and then gets on stage since her routine is almost over. She gets to all the guys favorite part when she removes her bra and lets it fall to the floor. Wth her breasts out she goes over to the pole and swings into the splits again, then goes upside down as the song ends. When the song ends she gets off the pole and every guy there throws a bunch of money, she grabs her clothing and the money, blows a kiss and heads to the backroom to change. Once in the backroom she gets ready to change when Frank walks in.

"Penny, darling" Frank says, Penelope likes Frank, but she has realized that Frank only calls her Penny when he wants her to do some thing for him, like get this job, or fire someone.

"What is it Frank" Penelope asks

"A gentleman wants to go with you to the "special room" will you" Frank asks her

"What, why, what does he expect me to do Frank" she asks knowing the "special room" usually results in sex for the other girls, she never went to the "special room".

"He said he wanted to talk to you," he says

"Why me" she asks

" I don't know that was all he said, but hey the guy is nice looking so you could talk and find yourself wanting to jump his bones he says leaving her shocked

"Haha very funny Frank, let me get dressed" she says and he leaves and she puts back on her bra then on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a red tank top and ties her sneakers and packing her clothes back in the bag. Then she picks it up a heads to the "special room". She enters and sees the guy sitting down om the dark cushioned seat with his head turned the painting on the dark, blood red wall, it was of a walks in front of him.

" Frank said you wanted to talk to me" she says

"Yeah" he says still looking at the painting

"Well, what is it" she asks

"You're really good _Penelope_" he says not looking at her, her face goes pale.

"How do you know my name" she asks feeling creeper out, but when he looks at her she goes from pale to red and frome creeped out to embarrassed.

"LUKE, what are you doing here" Penelope asks

"I came as a guest of the Bachelor party, what are you doing here" he asks

"Working obviously" she says feeling completely awkward but slightly turned on knowing he saw her breasts. He stands is face to face with her.

"You're really good, how long you been working here" he asks looking directly into her eyes

"I started as a bartender a couple of months ago, then a month in Frank needed a new girl, because one quit for he boyfriend" she says

"I always thought you would have pink nipples" he says looking In her eyes deeply and she whimpers

"Fuck, don't say that" she says looking at him and reaches out to grab his arm for support. He reaches with the arm she isn't holding and caresses her breast, and when he starts rubbing a nipple she moans "fuck, what are you doing, we can't do this"

"Yes, we can Penelope" he says "you want this don't you, you want me to fuck you, I bet your already wet, aren't you" he asks as he reaches a hand into her pants and feels her over her underwear. She moans and starts grinding against his hand. "Fuck Luke, yes I want this". He kisses her and leads her to the couch, they sit down and pull back from the kiss when they need air. They stare at each other as they breath deeply to get air,

"Luke, I really want to sleep with you, but not if you only want skeep with because you like my stripping" she says, he scoop he's closer to her on the couch and says "thats not why I want to sleep with you Penelope, I want to sleep with you because I love you, I have loved you since the first time I walked into the BAU and you called me "newbie", I love you Penelope, I love you so much I let you call me that because I thought it was funny, I love you so much that when you got kidnapped I though I was going to di, I love you so much I want to marry you, I want to have mini me and you's running around in a house we picked together with your cat and my dog, we would make beautiful babies you know, Penelope, I love you Penelope". She just sits there with her mouth open shocked with tears in her eyes, "I love you too" is all she says before she captures his mouth in a kiss. She unbuttoned his shirt while he unbuttoned her pants. They stand up and he shoves his shirt of as he unbuttoned his pants while she shoved her pants of, she pulled her shirt off while he pushed his pants off.

" I really appreciate your bra but it would look even better on the floor" he says and she reaches behind herself and undoes the clasp and watches as his eyes darken as he eyes her breasts. When her nipples harden from his appraisal of her breasts he growls, he reaches out with both hands and caresses them, he rubs her nipple and she moans "god, Luke, yes" he just smiles and pulls his hands away, "in all the time I've known you, you have never once been patient" he says with a chuckle, he leads her back to the couch and sits her down and couches in front of her and pulls her thong off and spreads her legs apart, when he looks up Penelope has a smile on face. "Keep them wide" he says and she whimpers as he goes to town on her pussy. "FUCK,SHIT, oh god" she moans. He chuckles and the vibrations are too much for her to handle and she cums "GOD". "Not god sweetheart but close" he says looking up at her with a smile while she was cumming she let her legs close, in an instant he sits down grabs her and puts her over his knee and spanks her. "Fuck" she moans "what was that for?". "I told you to keep your legs wide do you understand" he told her "mmmhmmm, yeah" she said "yeah, what" he asks knowing that she understood where this was going, "yeah, _sir_" she said trying to get off of his lap, he spanked her again and she moaned "mmmm". "I knew somehow you would be a little submissive and like getting spanked"he said. He inserted three fingers inside of her and began to finger fuck her. He sped up when she started to moan loudly, so now his pace is hellbent, when she started to arch her as in the air he knew she was close to cumming so he slapped her as and she clenched around his fingers and ca me screaming, "LUKE". As she came down from her orgasm he rubbed circles on her let her sit up on the couch next to him, she turned her head and opened her eyes to look at him and said "damn" he laughed and she slid on to his lap after she pulled off his boxers, she started grinding on his cock, he put one hand her as and another on her breast as she line him up at her entrance. "Oh, fuck, luke, you're so big" she moans and he pushes up into her and she moans. She starts riding him, her pace is so fast and she is so close. She cums and starts to slow down from the lack of energy so he lies her on her back and starts to pound her, her tight, wet, hot pussy relentlessly. "Fuuuck, yeah pound into my pussy, Luke" he continues to do so and says "I'm close Penelope, I'm going to cum in your tight pussy and try and get you pregnant, and I hope I do because you pregnant with my child would look so hot" she clenched her pussy and cums and spasms around his dick and screams "I'm cumming, luke" and he says "me too, baby" as he shoots his cum into her womb.

He gets off of her and they just sit there for a couple of minutes to regain energy.

"I meant what I said Penelope, I love you" Luke said

"I love you too luke" Penelope said "what's with the _sir_ thing, I thought it was hot but whats with that" she asked

"I want you to be my woman, no one else's, you're mine and I'm yours" he answered

"Oh,awww are you sweet on me my tall glass of mocha latte" she teased

"You better believe it, Chica" he says before he kisses her

"Come home with me, please luke, and I do want everything you talked about earlier, we can have more fun if you stay the night" she says

"Alright Chica I'll stay the night, and every night after that, for as long as you'll have me" he says with a sweet look in his eyes and she kisses him

"Okay let's go" she says getting dressed. They both get dressed, the leave and they get in Esther because luke didn't drive there and they head back to her place for more rounds of lovemaking.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_the next morning_

Penelope woke up feeling an arm around her waist.

"God, why does my body hurt so much" Penelope asked

"Because of all the sex we had Chica" Luke said. She turned in his arms to look at him

"Hey" Luke said

"What" Penelope shouted as she jumped out of bed onlto realize that she is naked

"Penelope, do remember last night" Luke asked sitting up

"Yeah, I remember now, I thought it was all a dream" Penelope said as she got back in the bed. She cuddled up close to him and said.

"When do we have to leave to go to work"

"We have a couple of hours" Luke said. She threw a leg over his waist and sank down on his hardened cock.

"God" Penelope moaned. Luke flipped them over and moved her legs so they rested on his shoulders.

"You're so deep" Penelope moaned as luke continued to pound into her until they came.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"We should probably get up and ready for work" Penelope said

"Yeah but I like cuddling with you" Luke said

"Same, my super loveable teddy bear" Penelope said looking at him, making him laugh. They get up and take a shower. After the shower they get dressed. They have breakfast then leave for work.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_They arrive at work_

"Go, I'm gonna walk in after" Penelope said

"Okay chica" Luke said kissing her. He heads in to the bullpen. And Penelope rushes to her "Lair"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_A couple hours later_

"Hey Chica, wanna head to lunch" Luke asked as he walked into Penelope's office. She turns around and holds up one finger to say one minute since she was on the phone. She finishes her phone call and walks over to him. She kisses him.

"Where are we going" Penelope asked

"Just down the street, our usual" Luke said

"Sweet" Penelope said. They left and went to the restaurant and ordered their usual meals.

"I plan on taking you out on a date tonight" Luke said

"Where are you going to be taking me" Penelope asked

"That's a suprise, all I'm gonna say is dress comfortable" Luke said

"Aww, come on. Can I bribe you" Penelope asked

"With what" Luke asked

"Kisses" Penelope said with a cute look on her face in a cute voice

"Kisses is not a bribe but I will gladly take them" Luke said

"So you won't tell me " Penelope asked

"No, let me suprise you" Luke said

"Fine" Penelope said kissing him on the cheek

"You call that a kiss" Luke teased. She kissed him again this time on the mouth.

"Is that better" Penelope asked

"I don't know, one more" Luke said and she did.

"Do you know now" Penelope asked

"Definitely gets better every time" Luke said

"What time are you picking me up" Penelope asked

"Around six" Luke said kissing her

"We came here for lunch not to make out with each other" Penelope said teasingly

"But I like making out with you" Luke said

"Same but food has you beat" Penelope said making them both laugh

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

They finish eating and head back to work. Penelope heads to her office and Luke heads to his desk. When Penelope walks into her office she sees JJ and Emily sittingon the couch.

"Hey, we're we supposed to have lunch" Penelope asked

"No" Emily said

"But we did see you leave with luke" JJ said

"So, I went to lunch with newbie" Penelope said "I was just trying to give him a chance to get to know a teammate" Penelope said

"Mmm Mmm" Emily said

"What is that supposed to mean" Penelope asked

"I think that Luke likes you" Emily said

"What, newbie ech, gross" Penelope said

"Well he might" JJ said

"Well that's weird" Penelope said

"Ok, ok, we get it you don't like him, we won't bring it up again" Emily said. Emily said JJ get up and leave Penelope's office.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_later, after work at Penelope's apartment _

Penelope has just finished getting dressed. She is dressed in pink t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black and white sneakers. When there is a knock at her door she ens it and sees Luke.

"Hey, come on in" Penelope said moving out of the doorway some he can enter

"You look nice" Luke said. Penelope notices he is wearing a dark blue shirt, dark blue jeans and brown low cut ankle boots.

"Thank you, you look really nice too" Penelope said "so were are we going" Penelope asked

"I was going to take you to the fair" Luke said

"Really" Penelope asked

"Yeah. Is that okay" Luke asked

"Yeaj. It's just that no one has ever taken me on a date at a fair before" Penelope said

"Oh, well then let's go" Luke said. They left and drove off to the fair.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_They arrive at the fair and get their unlimited wrist bands_

"What do you wanna do first" Luke asked. Penelope looked around and sees all the rides and games and all the colorful lights.

"Can we do the starship 4000" Penelope asked

"Really" Luke asked

"Yeah, why" Penelope asked

"I don't know, I just didn't know you liked that ride too" Luke said

"Let's go" Penelope said. They walked over and showed the worker their bands and they were allowed to get on the ride. They walk over to an unoccupied wall and lay back on their own mats and wait for the people to fill in. Once the ride is filled with people the machine starts spinning and they are pulled against the wall. Penelope and Luke hold hands as the ride gets faster and the lights change colors. Once the ride starts slowing down and they are no longer being pulled against the wall they stand up, still holding hands.

They get off the ride.

"Where to now" Penelope asked

"Bumper cars" Luke said

"I've seen enough rom-coms to know that, that is a really cheesy thing to do on a date at the fair" Penelope said

"Is that a no" Luke asked

"That's a yes" Penelope said. They go over to the bumper cars and Penelope gets in a purple car and Luke gets in a red car. And a bunch kids get in other cars around them with their parents. The cars get powered up and Penelope runs straight into Luke.

"How can you be such a good driver in these, movies make it look so easy" Luke said

"Have you never been on bumper cars before" Penelope said teasingly

"Yeah, I was bad then too" Luke laughed. They finish bumping their cars into one another and decide to get something to eat.

"What can I get you" the guy at the concession stand asks. They end up getting fries to share, some fried dough, cotton candy and some soda. They decide to sit at a bench and eat.

"How do you like the fries" Luke asked teasingly

"Oh, sorry, they are just so good" Penelope said

"It's cool, you look really cute when you eat" Luke said making Penelope blush

"So, are you having fun" Luke asked

"The most fun I have had in a while, thank you" Penelope said

"You don't have to thank me" Luke said

"What do you wanna do next" Penelope asked

"Well, I think we should do one last one since it's getting late and we have work tomorrow" Luke said making her frown

"Really" Penelope whined

"Don't worry we will come back" Luke said

"Okay, then can we go on the ferris wheel" Penelope asked

"Okay' Luke said and they finish eating. Once they are finished they walk over to the ferris wheel hand in hand. They take a seat and they watch the scenery as they get higher up.

"Look Luke the view is beautiful" Penelope said

"I know" Luke said looking at her. She looks at him and smiles as she realizes he was taking about her. And they kiss.

"I don't want to ruin the fate by saying this but I want you to quit working at Lotus" Luke said

"You're not, I was planning on quitting this morning" Penelope said

"I can't have _my _woman working there. Do you understand" Luke said

"Yes" Penelope said

"Yes, what" Luke asked

"Yes, _sir_" Penelope said as he takes her mouth in a kiss.

"I love you" Penelope said once they stopped kissing

"I love you too" Luke said

"Do you want to tell the team" Penelope asked

"Not really, I like having you all to my self. When they know they are going bombard us with questions and that will take time away from us. Right now I just want us." Luke said

"Yeah, me too" Penelope said

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

_About 3 months later and Penelope and Luke have secretly moved her into his house _

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

"Penelope wake up we gotta get to work" Luke said trying to wake her up

"Five more minutes" Penelope whines

"Do you want Prentiss to give you the look" Luke said

"What look" Penelope asked sitting up

"Any look, Pen, Chica we have to go" Luke said. Penelope noticed Luke was already dressed. Luke was dressed in navy blue jeans, a chestnut brown belt, low cut ankle boots, and a dark t shirt. Penelope got up out of bed and went over to the dresser. In the mirror she saw a bunch of hickeys all around her neck and she glared at him in the mirror as he smiled.

She pulled out a hot pink, front clasp bra and put it on, along with matching panties. She went over to the closet and Luke followed. Luke pulled out a white dress with yellow polka-dots. And the matching cardigan. Luke put the dress in the bed and Penelope walked back to the dresser. pulling out her butterfly tights she heads to the bed.

She pulls on her tights. She picks up the dress Luke picked out and unzipped the back and slid it on. Luke came over and moved Penelope's hair to one side and zipped up the dress for her. He kisses her neck and she makes a cute little noise.

"Stop we have to get to work. Like you wantee" Penelope said

"I think we have time for a little fun don't you" Luke said bending her over the bed. He flipped up her dress and pulled down her tights and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled out his cock and pushed the head in to her slightly and she moaned.

"Please" Penelope whined

"Please what" Luke asked

"Please _sir. " _Penelope said "make me cum" . He pushed in all the way and pulled out so that only the tip was left in her. He couldn't wait any longer to have her so he began to pound into her pussy until he could feel her clench around his dick. He began kissing her neck and she came crying out his name loud. The sensation of her clenching and hearing he really his name was too much for him and he came.

He pulled out and sat on the floor. She turned around and sat facing him. Luke put his dick away and stood up. He held out his hand for her. She took his hand and stood up. She pulled up her panties and tights and fixed her dress. She kissed him and walked over to the mirror to fix her hair.

Once she is finished they leave hand in hand and get in their cars and head to work separately.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

Once at work and in the elevator Penelope kisses Luke.

"I love you" Penelope said

"I love you too" Luke said. The elevator opens and they go on their separate ways. Luke goes to the bullpen and Penelope goes to her office and powers up her computers. She gets to work when JJ walks in.

"Hey, Pen. We have a case" JJ said

"Okay. I will be right there" Penelope said

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

"There have been coolers filled with cut up bodies showing up all over Phoenix, Arizona" JJ said "this is the fourth one in four days"

"Wheels up in 10" Prentiss said and they left. Luke walks over to Penelope and said,

"I'm gonna miss sleeping next to you"

"You mean, you're gonna miss sleeping with me" Penelope said teasingly and Luke chuckled "Don't worry, I'm gonna miss that too". They chuckle and Luke pulls her into a kiss. They pull away and Luke smiles at her.

"Okay, I gotta go now, love you" Luke said and headed for the door

"Love you too" Penelope said and she went to her office.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

**AUTHORS NOTE: ** This chapter is probably mainly smut

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

_The team has been away on the case for about three weeks and Penelope and Luke really missed each other._

**_CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM_**

Penelope is sitting on the bed with her laptop waiting for Luke to Skype her. Her laptop chimes and Penelope presses a button and Luke's face appears on the screen.

"Hey, beautiful" Luke said

"Hey, I miss you" Penelope whined "when are you coming home"

"When the case is over" Luke said "I miss you too"

"No, like I really miss you" Penelope said letting her hands wander over her body

"Mmmm, I see. You're wet, aren't you" he asks

"Maybe a little bit" she said caressing her breasts

"God, is this what my Skype call has turned into" Luke groaned

"Mmm Hmm" Penelope said taking her breasts out of her hot pink tank top and teasing her nipples

"Babe, I want to see how wet you are" Luke said "show me". Penelope got on her knees and pulled down her hot pink panties and learned on her elbows to look at him as she spread her legs. she reached one hand between her thighs and inserted a finger. "Let me see you baby, please" Penelope begged. Luke pulled his cock out of his pants and start stroking.

Penelope inserted a second finger and teased her clit with her thumb. "God, Chica, you look so hot" Luke said. Penelope moaned and added another finger and sped up her movements. "God, baby, I am so close" Penelope moaned."I know, I can see it on your face" Luke groaned and sped up his movement. "Not yet baby, just wait" he said.

"Please I need to, to cum" Penelope said. "No, not yet just wait. You like me telling you no, don't you. You like it, you ask permission but when someone says no you just do it anyway. Don't you, you naughty girl" Luke grunted. "Yes _sir,_ I am such a naughty girl. I need to be punished, when you get back you should bend me over your knee and spank me" Penelope Moaned "god. Please baby, let me cum".

"Cum, baby. Let me see" Luke said as he came over his hand. She came so hard thatshe squealed and she squirted all over her laptop.

"God, baby. That was so hot" Luke groaned

"I feel like jelly" Penelope giggled. Luke laughed and said "Only you, after an amazing orgasm would say she feels like jelly"

"I do, I'm not gonna be able to walk" Penelope giggled "I love you Luke"

"I love you too P" Luke. Penelope yawned, and Luke said "Get some rest, Chica"

"Okay, love ya" Penelope said

"Love you too" Luke said.

Penelope logged off and turned off her laptop. She didn't bother getting re-dressed and just slid under the covers and fell asleep.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**_CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM_**

_They finished the case and have come home but the team decided maybe they should celebrate._

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

"Let's dance Chica" Luke whispered

"Do you want to tell the team" Penelope asked

"Yeah, I'm ready" Luke said

"Everyone I have an announcement to make" Penelope said and the team looked at her. "I'm dating newbie here" Penelope said

"Woah, I thought you hated him" Prentiss said

"I don't hate, it's not my thing" Penelope said

"How long have you been dating" Tara asked

"A couple of months actually" Luke said

"How did we not notice" Rossi asked.

Luke took Penelope's hand and led her to the dance floor. The song was fast and sexy and required some fast and sexy moves. Penelope was in front of Luke with her back to his front. Luke had his hands on her hips pulling her back into him. He had his head on her shoulder laying kisses on her neck.

He moved one of his hands up and it was holding onto her breast when JJ said "keep it clean there are many people here, or get a room". Luke moved his hand back down. The song ended and they went back to the table.

"That was some serious dirty dancing" Rossi said

"Where did you learn to dance like that" JJ asked Penelope

"Well... I-" Penelope starts

"It was a requirement of her old night job" Luke "I saw her working one night and that's when I asked her out"

"What was your job" Prentiss asked

"I think that's a conversation for another time" Penelope said

"Ohhh, now I really want to know" Tara said

"Maybe I'll tell one day" Penelope laughed

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

_Later that night at their home_

"Did you want to tell them you were a stripper" Luke asked Penelope

"Well it would have been funny to see their reactions

"I feel they would think that you are too innocent Penelope, and would have asked for the truth" Luke laughed

"Well maybe. But I will tell them eventually since they are bloodhounds for secrets" Penelope said. Luke laughed. He looked over to her and kissed her. "I love you P, never a dull moment" Luke said. "I should hope the fuck not. I try very hard" Penelope said. "God, I love your dirty mouth, it's very sexy to hear you swear" Luke said.

"Does my swearing get you all hot and bothered" Penelope asked coyly. "You fucking know it does, you like to get me all hard. I know you do, and I know my dirty talk makes you wet for me" Luke said and chuckled when she moaned. He pulled her on top of him and moved her underwear to the side and pulled out his Cock and pushed inside.

"God, I never get over how big you are" Penelope moaned starting a rythym with her hips. She starts moving up and down and Luke grips her hips and starts thrusting up into her. He flips them so he is on toP of her and Penelope wraps her legs around his waist as he pounds into her. When he senses that she Luke reaches between them and strokes her clit.

"Fuck, yeah. Just like that baby" Penelope moaned as she cums. She clenched around his dick and he cums into her. "God P I swear it gets better every time" Luke said moving off of her. He pulls the covers over the both of them. "I love you Luke" Penelope said yawning. "I love you too" Luke yawned back.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

_Almost a year later _

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

"Hey, babe. There is something I have to tell you" Penelope said coming into the house. She heads to the living room.

"Yeah, what's up" Luke asked

"I love you" Penelope said

"I love you too" Luke said "I know that's not what you wanted to tell me though"

"No its not" Penelope said

"P. Chica what's wrong" Luke asked "Whatever it is I'm sure we can fix it"

"Nothing is wrong it just that.. I..I..I'm pregnant" Penelope said

"Really" Luke asked "really and truly"

"Yeah, I found on a couple days ago and didn't know how to tell you" Penelope said

"Oh god. I'm gonna be a dad.. your gonna be a mom." Luke said. Luke gets up from the couch and runs into the bedroom leaving a stunned Penelope. He comes back and gets down on one knee and Penelope gasps as he pulls out a small black box.

"I didn't want to do it this way. I wanted to have a big romantic dinner but now that I'm so happy I have to P, Chica will you **marry me**"

"Oh my god. Yes of course I'll marry you" Penelope cried. Luke gets off his knees and slides the ring onto her finger. He picks her up and spins her around. He sets her down and asks "Why didn't you know how to tell me"

"I don't know" Penelope said

"P, what did I tell you almost a year ago"

"That you loved me and wantEd to marry me and have a bunch of kids and a nice house and my cat and your dog" Penelope said

"Exactly, now I want you to remember that the next time that you are pregnant. And trust me you will be pregnant again" Luke said and Penelope giggled. They kissed deeply as luke led her to the bedroom to _celebrate._

**_CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM_**

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

_Epilogue_

**_CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM_**

_Penelope and Luke have been married for 7 years and all has been fine. Their first child was a boy who they named Skylar Reese Alvez. Skylar is very active and enjoys sports he plays sports, he mainly plays soccer in school._

_A year after Penelope had Skylar, she and Luke found out that she was having another baby. They had a little girl, they named her Zoey Madison Alvez. She is also very active and into gymnastics._

_After her three years later they had twins. One boy and one girl. They named the boy Kody Allen and the girl Kendra Ray Alvez. Kody is interested in painting and Kendra likes acting (Just like her mom)._

**_CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM_**

"I've got to do something about this" Penelope said as she collapsed against the bed

"Why" Luke asked

"I can't keep ending up pregnant honey" Penelope said "I don't think I'm going to get you condoms I like your feel too much". Luke laughed.

"I don't want to get my tube tied cause, ow" Penelope said "Maybe it should be you"

"Why me" Luke asked

"Because you are not going through at least 8 hours of labor each time" Penelope said "and don't say you do, you don't get the pain and you get to sleep. I just got to get through it and it hurts like HELL"

"Chica" Luke said "Okay, after you give birth to our baby this last time I'll get the operation done"

"Thank you" Penelope sighed "now come on one last round"

Luke laughed and said "I am sure gonna miss these pregnancy hormones after this last month"

"Babe" Penelope said

"Yeah" Luke said

"I think my water just broke" Penelope said

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

**FIN**


End file.
